FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a plant cultivating basin and particularly to a self-contained plant cultivating basin which enables plants to grow with little human attention.
Potted planting is quite popular nowadays. Some plants such as watermelon, grape and fruits need a lot of water and specific environments and conditions to grow. Many people do not have time needed to tend these plants. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a plant cultivating basin that has a self-contained environment allowing a plant to grow with least amount of human attention.